Everyday Life
by Lizzykai
Summary: Think that the plot of Star Wars 3 doesn't apply to everyday life? An allegory of sorts. Grace [Mace] is filming a movie, but she chooses RikiSan [ObiWan] as the lead instead of Anelise [Anakin]. Sparks, and plastic lightsabers, will fly with some help.


**NOTE:** This is meant to be a screenplay for a short film. It doesn't include very much film direction, so one might call it a script. Anyway, it is supposed to be an allegory for Star Wars III

**EVERYDAY LIFE  
**The Characters: (in order of appearance)  
GRACE - Mace Windu  
RIKI-SAN - Obi-Wan Kenobi  
CHRISTINE - Chancellor Palpatine  
ANELISE - Anakin Skywalker

Shot of floor, lightsabers fall to ground in a pile, opening titles, pan up to face of GRACE who looks totally ready for action!

Shot of everyone else, who looks rather unhappy except for RIKI-SAN

GRACE:

Enthusiastic

"So, we're going to make a Star Wars movie, right?"

RIKI-SAN:

"Sure!"

CHRISTINE:

Unenthusiastic

"What's the point? Our camera is cheap, and we don't have the technology to make good special effects…"

takes lightsaber and flicks it

"I mean, come on! It's plastic! If we use this stuff we'll have to rely on _really _good acting."

ANELISE:

"I agree with Christine! The acting counts!"

WIKI-SAN:

"I don't know… isn't the most important thing telling a good story?"

ANELISE:

"Erm…"

Chrisitine cuts her off

CHRISTINE:

"Whatever. Maybe Grace will listen to me, maybe she will not. I am only a humble Producer…"

GRACE:

"That's right, and as director I also cast the roles… let's see…"

Grace flips through book

GRACE:

"Ok, so we'll have Riki-san play Obi-won, and Anelise will play Chubaka…"

ANELISE:

Outraged

"Why do **_I _**have to play Chubaka! I am a better actress than ALL of you! I should have a better role!"

RIKI-SAN:

_Calmly _

"Calm yourself, Anelise. We don't decide, it is up the director, Grace, and what she says goes…"

ANELISE:

"Fine… I don't even show up for the first ten scenes!"

GRACE:

_annoyed_

"So, go outside with Christine and wait while we film."

ANELISE:

"Fine…"

ANELISE goes outside with CHRISTINE

ANELISE:

"I'm so sick of her bossing us around!"

CHRISTINE:

"Tell me about it… what makes her so powerful? Who put Grace in charge anyway? And don't get me started about Riki-san"

ANELISE:

"I still think I should have gotten a better role than her…"

CHRISTINE:

"That's because you _deserve _a better role! You have so much acting talent! There's nothing that great about Riki-san… in fact, I think she's only the lead because Grace is jealous of you…"

ANELISE:

"Jealous? But…"

CHRISTINE:

_Flattering _

"Who wouldn't be of your superb acting skills? Grace is jealous. She cast Riki-san on purpose because she doesn't want you stealing the spotlight."

ANELISE:

"How could she? I wouldn't steal the spot light, and I would be a way better lead!"

CHRISTINE:

"If you make me director, I'll put you as the lead…"

ANELISE:

_Indecisive to resolution close up_

"Deal."

GRACE pops in and calls them to film

ANELISE:

"I was thinking, Christine would be a way better director."

GRACE:

"Excuse me?"

CHRISTINE:

"You heard her. Anelise deserve the lead role! And _I'll _give it to her."

GRACE:

"I'm sorry if you want a better part but it just won't work. As for you, Christine, you've been nothing but a pain, why don't you just leave?"

CHRISTINE:

"You can't make me leave"

GRACE:

"Get out!"

CHRISTINE:

"I'm taking over this production"

shoves GRACE

GRACE:

"No you're not! Leave!"

shoves back

CHRISTINE and GRACE have a competition (Mercy?) and CHRISTINE forces her outside where she locks the door with and tries to keep her out while GRACE pounds on the door from the outside

ANELISE:

"I'm the star now!"

RIKI-SAN:

"What are you talking about? And why is Christine fighting with Grace?"

ANELISE:

"I am taking the lead role in this movie! Stand aside and let me have it!"

RIKI-SAN:

"You think I am going to just give up my role just like that?"

ANELISE:

"Yes, I'm in control now."

RIKI-SAN:

"Says who? Just calm down… we'll come to some agreement…"

ANELISE:

"I'm so sick of these stupid compromises where I always get the worse end of the deal!"

throws a lightsaber at Riki-san in anger

Riki-san picks up lightsaber

RIKI-SAN:

"If that's the way you want it!"

Anelise and Riki-san pick of lightsabers and try to hit each other with them (not great sword fighting, just whacking each other)

Riki-san hits Anelise's throat

they cease

ANELISE:

_Scratchy voice_

"My voice? What's happened to my voice!?!?"

RIKI-SAN:

"Now you won't be able to act. Why'd you have to do it? Why did you have to try and ruin the movie?"

ANELISE:

_Scratchy voice_

"I should have been the star!"

RIKI-SAN:

"Well, now you can't be"

CHRISTINE lets GRACE back in and goes to ANELISE

CHRISTINE:

"We don't need you! We'll go and make our own movie!"

exit CHRISTINE and ANELISE

RIKI-SAN:

sighs

"I thought we were all in this together… but look! Those closest to us betray us…"

GRACE:

"That's not the Anelise you used to know. Come on, we're still going to make a great movie!"

RIKI-SAN:

"Too bad Star Wars isn't real…"

GRACE:

"Wasn't."

RIKI-SAN:

"Huh?"

GRACE:

"Nevermind… but I think it's there in everyday life. You just have to look for it."


End file.
